Watch it Fall
by Kumo13
Summary: When Rikki suddenly drops off the face of the earth with not a word to anyone, his friends scramble to find him. But as they search they just find more questions. What is going? Who were those people Rikki was speaking with? Why are there kids their age aiming guns at them? Someone is hunting the predators, question is, who? Part 3 of the Dragon's Blade series.


**Part 3 here we go! Alright so this happens like a couple of weeks after Fireblast. They're all still in Crestland and right now they're all competing for who is going to be the new South area B-master now that Kamen is the new Grand B-Master. Also, anybody else find the scene in fireblast where everyone sees Rikki use his emblem charge for the first time and he's basically just like 'Ha! Fuck that! Double Emblem Charge!' Because I find that hilarious every single time I see it. Also some of these characters might seem to be a bit OOC, just warning ya.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

Rikki sighed as he stared up at the roof of the apartment he'd been given by the WBMA to stay in while he was in Crestland. Tomorrow was the tournament that would decide who would be the new South area B-master and he knew he should resting up for it, but he just couldn't sleep.

He was restless. He didn't know what, or why, but he knew something was coming and it couldn't be good.

He needed to stretch his legs and get some air. He stood up and moved to his closet. Inside he found a large case with a voice identification lock, he pulled it out and said the code. "Voice activation, Midnight Dragon."

The case opened to reveal his neatly folded special combat uniform, as well as the disassembled parts to his sniper rifle, a couple of handguns in their holsters, some ammo and a hunting knife tucked away in its sheath. These days he never went anywhere without his gear nearby.

He pulled out the uniform and put it on. As he adjusted his hood over his head he looked back at the open case before grabbing one more thing from it and then putting it back in the closet.

He then opened the window and jumped out into the night air, feeling the freedom that only ever seemed to come with free running.

-BRAKE LINE-

Samuru and Novu were out practicing on the nearby battlefield for tomorrow. The two boys had been unable to sleep, though unlike their blue haired companion, it was because they were excited for tomorrow. They may not show it in the same way the others do, but the two aloof boys did get pumped about these things.

They'd been firing marble after marble, until Samuru spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked up to where he'd seen it, Novu doing the same at the sight of his training partner spotting something.

The two teens were shocked to see what looked like a person in military grade combat garb, jumping and running across the rooftops of the buildings. A beautiful blue dragon mask covering their face. They moved without hesitation performing jumps and flips that looked horribly complicated to the two boys, but that the stranger made look as easy as breathing.

As soon as the person had appeared, he disappeared into the night. Leaving the two teens shocked at what they'd just saw.

"What was that?" Dravice asked in awe and confusion. Neither of the two teens or the other B-daman could give him an answer.

-BRAKE LINE-

"Yeahh!" Rikki cheers as he beats Yuki at break bomber. The competition for the title of South area B-master is in full swing and everyone is having a great time.

They're down to only 8, now seven players since Rikki just beat Yuki, and things are getting interesting.

The crowd cheers loudly as Rikki is announced the winner and the other B-shots flock to the two players to congratulate them on a good match.

No one notices the two figures walking into the stadium.

"Rikki!" Rikki turns toward the entrance of the stadium and spots two young teens waving at him.

"Karma! Nagisa! Hey guys, great to see ya! But what are you doing here? I thought Itona said you guys were in spain?" Rikki cried out in delight at the sight of the two boys.

Samuru, Yuki and Kamen, who were standing the closest to Rikki, along with the rest of their friends turn to see who Rikki was talking to. Standing a few feet in front of them were two teen boys who looked about the same age as Rikki. The one on the left was short, even shorter than Rikki who was already shorter than most of them, and had baby blue long hair that was tied up into a pair of cute pigtails on the top of his head, his piercing eyes matched the color of his hair perfectly and held a look in them that set all of the B-shots, with the exception of Rikki, on edge. He was dressed in a pair of dark green cargo pants, a baggy camouflage tank top with a black tank top underneath it and a pair black sneakers on his feet.

While the one on the right had short bright red hair, that reminded them all of Kamen and Basara, and bright gold eyes that held a slightly mocking and playful light to them. He was dressed in a dark red over shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath and black jeans and sneakers to finish it off. None of Rikki's friends recognised the two boys, but apparently Rikki did.

"Hey Rikki. And ya we were, until we ran into... some unexpected trouble. Someone's sending out a hunting party, and it wasn't just us. All of us are being targeted. Techno sent us here to get you so we can regroup and figure this out. We need to go now before they get here." The red haired boy said, hesitating slightly as he threw a side glance at the other B-shots behind Rikki who were all regarding the two suspiciously, but then continuing on without stopping.

"What? How did they even know who we are? Let alone track all of us down? Also I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Rikki responded with a dark and slightly annoyed look on his face.

'What's going on, who are these people and what is up with Rikki?' Thought Samuru as he looked between Rikki and the strangers. 'Could this have something to do with that person Novu and I saw yesterday?' He thought as he shared a glance with Novu, who nodded showing he was wondering the same thing.

"We don't know. And we're sorry about the tournament, but we have to go Rikki." The blue haired boy said in a soft voice that seemed both cold and calming.

"Ya, ya, I'm coming. Damn it, whoever this guy is they have the worst timing ever! I'm sorry guys I have to go, it's an emergency. I'll call you later." Rikki called back to them as he took off running towards the exit along with the other two boys before any of them could even say anything.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Kamen.

'That's exactly what I would like to know.' Thought Samuru. After all it wasn't like Rikki to forfeit a tournament like that.

"Alright guys, even though Rikki Ryugasaki won the tournament, it seems he had to forfeit his spot in the semi finals because of an emergency. So instead going to the semi finals we have Yuki and his partner Across Avian! Now onto the next match!" Announced the MC to the bewildered crowd, shaking the confused B-shots out of their stupor.

Right, Rikki or no Rikki, they still had a tournament to finish. Was their collective thoughts, though they were still concerned. After all they'd said something about someone going after them. Whoever they were.

(Out in the hallway)

"Dammit, whoever this bastard is I call dibs on putting the first bullet in them!" Growled Rikki, who was severely annoyed at the moment, as the three of them continued to keep running through the hallway leading out of the stadium.

"Ha, get in line Midnight. All of us want to take a shot at him." Karma laughed at the other boy.

"Shut up both of you, or I'm going to put a bullet in you two. We need to get out of here." Nagisa growled out, after three years as an assassin he'd lost all traces of his old shyness. And as it turned out, beneath all of that was a sassy terrifying little bitch who was not afraid to disembowel you if you pissed him off. Luckily Nagisa still had his saint like patience and kind disposition, cause otherwise they'd all be dead by now.

-BRAKE LINE-

It had been three days, and still no word from Rikki.

After Rikki had left, the tournament had continued and Samuru had won the title of the South area B-master.

But Rikki, hadn't come back or called like he said he would. Everyone was starting get worried.

Which was why Samuru, Basara, Novu, Bakuga, Jenta, Kamen, Mizuru, Ken, Simon and Yuki were all currently gathered at Aeona's restaurant.

"Has anyone checked his apartment?" Asked Kamen as they tried to figure out where Rikki had gone.

"Novu and I went there yesterday. The place was empty. All his stuff was just gone." Samuru responded with a confused tone of voice.

"Yes, and we tried to call his mother afterwards to see if he was there. She hadn't seen him." Novu continued equally as confused and worried as everyone else.

"Ryan and the rest of the road fight kids have been scouring the whole city alongside Mizuru's gang to try and find him and everyone else has been spread out across Crestland, but no luck so far." Reported Basara as he clenched his fist tight in frustration. Where was Rikki?

"Aha! Fixed it!" Mizuru cried in his seat as he put down the screw driver and held up his phone in victory.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuki.

"Ah, well back during the tournament when Rikki up and left I tagged him with one of my Bee's. I didn't trust those guys, the red haired one looked kinda sketchy. But the thing was that after that I kinda tripped and fell and my phone kinda broke when it hit ground. It wasn't so bad that I couldn't fix it, but I still wouldn't be able to see where Rikki went unless I fixed it. And I just finished, now with this we should be to track him down and find him, bzz bzz!" Mizuru said excitedly.

"Great thinking Mizuru! Well what are waiting for boot her up so we can see where he is!" Cried Kamen with equal excitement.

Mizuru nodded as he turned on the phone and activated the tracking ability of his Bee. They waited in trepidation as Mizuru navigated the program.

"Ha, got him. Huh? He's not too far from here. Actually it looks like he's still in the South area."

"What? But that's not possible. We have people looking in every single nook and cranny of Crestland trying to find him. How can he still be in the South area without us knowing?" Bakuga asked, confusion coloring his usual monotone voice.

"Wherever he is, we're going to find him. He could be in trouble." Samuru stated as he stood from his seat, the others nodding and following his lead.

"Mizuru, lead the way." Samuru said to the bee boy, as he was the one with the tracker.

The boy nodded and they left the restaurant in the direction of the tracking device.

-BRAKE LINE-

A few minutes later found the group of B-shots in an abandoned part of industriel part of the city.

They were standing in front of one of the smaller factories, which seemed to be the place that Rikki was.

"What the hell is Rikki doing in a place like this, sha sha?" Simon asked as he looked around at all the abandoned buildings and trash.

"No clue, but this is definitely the place. Look, bzz bzz, there's my bee drone." Answered Mizuru as he pointed to the tiny robot that came flying towards the group and into Mizuru's hand.

"Well if this is the place let's go in, but be on guard, we don't know what's going on. Rikki could be in trouble." Kamen instructed. The others nodded and they all began moving forward, pushing the doors open and heading inside.

They were greeted by a dimly lit space, there were no machines or anything like that, and there didn't seem to be anybody else there. The room wasn't small but was't gigantic either, it was big. Big enough to fit them all and still have room for more people. On the other side of the room was what looked like a long corridor.

The group began to move until they heard the click of something behind them.

"Don't move a muscle, or I'll pull the trigger and decorate the room with your gray matter." A distinctly feminine voice said from behind them and before they knew four other people melted out of the shadows and pointed guns at them along with the two people already behind them. They were surrounded.

They couldn't see the people's faces very well, but they could tell that they were all dressed in some kind of military grade combat uniform and that they were all about the same height as them which suggested that they were probably around the same age as well. What were kids doing with guns?

"Hold your fire." Someone said.

The B-shots all watched as another person melted out of the shadows. They were shorter than the others and though they didn't seem to have a gun on them, there were two very threatening looking hunting knives strapped to his waist and calve.

Then he removed his hood and looked at them curiously.

"You guys were at the crossfire tournament the other day. Your friends of Rikki, right?" Asked the blue haired boy from the other day.

Just what had Rikki gotten himself into?

 **And there you go. Part three coming at ya. I hope you liked it, please leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see you next time!**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
